


Read My Lips

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel and Jack have problems communicating.





	Read My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Sex, language  


* * *

"Dial it up, Carter!" yelled Jack as SG-1 retreated from a marauding hoard of Jaffa scything their way through the local population. Weapons fire rained about their heads as they ran. Under other circumstances Jack would have faced the enemy and clicking his P90 onto automatic fire, he would have emptied the magazine in seconds but even he could see when the odds of a successful firefight were against them.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c let off their firearms as they ran, swinging their bodies just far enough around to release a few shots. The debris of their battle flew around them as they sprinted for the Stargate and safety. They could taste and smell the sulphurous discharge of staff weapons and the cordite of their own.

The boom and thud of a heavy mortar weapon being fired reverberated through the air and Daniel was sure he could feel the vibration through his feet and legs. As the low whistling noise grew louder, Teal'c shouted a warning for Jack and Daniel to cover themselves. As the smoke ascended around them enveloping them like a fog, the mortar fell, detonating away to Daniel's left. The impact of the bomb formed a large crater in the ground and ejected a fountain of earth and stones high into the dusky sky of sunset. The power of the explosion knocked Daniel off his feet, sending him sprawling to the ground.

As Jack drew level with him, he scooped him up, hauling the archaeologist by his arm to stand and run again. Daniel could hear the ringing in his ears as they ran and he felt as if his lungs were about to rupture. Glancing over his shoulder, Jack could see the Jaffa were closing the distance between them.

Don't they have somewhere else to go, he thought, like hell?

Stumbling up the steps to the Gate, Jack pulled Daniel with him through the de-stabilising event horizon. They shot through the wormhole and tumbled onto the SGC ramp. The two of them rolled down the slope and slid to a halt a few feet from the bottom of the walkway, clanging loudly against the metal construction. For a moment Jack and Daniel lay together still holding each other in a tangle of arms and legs and then SGC personnel were all over them.

Doctor Janet Fraiser pushed her way through the melee of people to find out whether or not she would have two more patients in her infirmary that day.

Jack was conscious and groaning but Daniel was still and quiet. Janet focussed her attention on the inanimate body of the archaeologist, starting with a quick assessment of his situation by checking for a pulse and respiration. Relieved that he was still breathing, she dropped to her knees and ran her fingertips down the nape of his neck feeling for possible damage to his spine. Moving her hand across his face she lifted his eyelids to check for reaction in his pupils as she flashed her penlight in his eyes. She noticed a small degree of bleeding from both ears and tried to keep a neutral expression, she knew Jack was watching her. Continuing down his body she looked for obvious signs of fractured bones and other injuries. Finding nothing she signalled to the corpsmen and Daniel was carefully lifted onto the gurney, his body still limp and pliant. Meanwhile Jack had managed to get to his feet, feeling weak and shakey. Janet turned her focus on the tall USAF officer. "Well, colonel?"

"I'm good, Doc. I just need some recovery time. I think I just ran a two minute mile."

"I still want you in my infirmary now, sir. I want to make sure that two minute mile didn't leave you with any untoward effects."

Nodding, Jack stretched and flexed his back as the aches and pains of their flight for survival set in. Shaking his head he seriously wondered if he was getting too old for this game.

* * *

"Doc?"

"Colonel, take a bed," Janet smiled greeting the 2IC of the SGC and jerking her head towards an empty cot. Checking his responses she could see he was distracted but that was all right. Whenever any member of his team was `incarcerated' in her infirmary, the colonel spent his time mother-henning and getting in her way.

"How's Daniel doin'?" Jack asked, his tone quiet and full of concern. He grimaced as she stuck a thermometer in his ear. 

"I'm afraid he's still unconscious, sir. He's almost certainly concussed. We're monitoring his vitals right now."

"But he'll be okay, right?" Jack asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"What's the matter, colonel? Are you in pain?"

"No, not really. My shoulder aches, that's all."

"Let me take a look," Janet said, stepping back and waiting for him to unzip his jacket. He gave her a sidelong glance, pursing his lips and sighing.

"It's not that bad Doc, really."

"Let me be the judge of that, colonel," she said as she peeled the dirty, mud-splattered jacket from his body.

"T-shirt, sir," she prompted, folding her arms and waiting.

Jack pulled the garment off over his head and felt a stabbing pain in his right shoulder. Wincing, he dropped his head and cursed under his breath. Carefully prodding and poking at the hot surface of his skin, Janet observed his expression.

"Do this," she instructed, hunching her shoulder and making circling movements.

Jack tried and let out a string of expletives as the pain assaulted his senses.

"You might have a pulled or torn muscle there, sir."

"Yeah, I probably did it when I was grabbing Daniel up off the ground. That boy sure spends a lot of his time staring at dirt, Doc."

"Some physio and ultra sound will help."

With that, Janet called for a nurse, who quickly brought a small machine loaded onto a stainless steel trolley. While the nurse prepared Jack's shoulder with conductive gel to administer the ultra sound treatment, Janet made her way to Daniel's bedside.

Checking the monitors, she held his hand and rubbed the back of it.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. You've done it again," she soothed. "You're just like a rubber ball; you roll into my infirmary injured and bounce out again well. Let's hope you'll do the same this time."

Over the next twelve hours, Janet hardly left Daniel's bedside. Jack took up his usual vigil waiting for his archaeologist to regain consciousness.

Jack had lost count of the number of times he'd been through this ritual with Daniel. The man was like a cat with nine lives except in Daniel's case it was more like twenty-nine lives.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Daniel looked up at the ceiling. He knew exactly where he was and to him it was never any surprise. Noting how quiet everything was, Daniel guessed it must be the middle of the night although the main lights were still on. Turning his head to his left he expected to see Jack. Smiling, he felt a surge of emotion race through him as he looked at the sleeping figure of his friend. Jack was relaxed as his chest rose and fell, the rhythmic movement and soft sound of his breathing clearly denoting his state. He was sitting in a chair, his head resting on one shoulder and a hand holding his other arm just above the elbow. 

If only Daniel could tell Jack how he really felt, how much he loved him and how much he was in love with him but it would never happen. Jack had always made it quite clear that he wouldn't even entertain the idea of getting personally involved with anyone and particularly with anyone in his team. There had been some speculation a while back that perhaps Jack and Sam Carter might get it together but nothing ever came of it. Daniel had been an observer, standing in the wings, watching as the emotional tennis match between his friends played out. Daniel had always been an outsider, someone who lived on the edge of other people's lives and now when he recognised the powerful emotions he felt for Jack he would be consigned to be forever on the edge, on the outside. 

Jack shifted in his sleep and Daniel could see his rapid eye movements telling him that his friend was probably dreaming. Daniel often wondered what Jack dreamed about, mostly fishing and hockey he guessed. Closing his eyes again, Daniel took what little comfort he could in the fact that at least Jack was there, close by even though he suspected his friend's heart and feelings were probably a million miles away.

Finding it hard to resettle, Daniel became aware of an acute throbbing sensation in both his ears that rapidly turned to a penetrating pain, the likes of which he had never experienced before. Concentrating hard to block it out he tried to sleep for a while. It didn't work and opening his eyes, Daniel stared at the ceiling again thinking about Jack. He supposed that just being Jack's friend and spending time with him as a colleague would be enough. Not that it would really be enough for Daniel but he had no choice. Interestingly, he thought, they were very alike even though everyone who knew them thought they were opposites. They were two sides of the same coin, both passionate and intelligent and choosing different ways of expressing it. Daniel thought it was ironic that people always thought they were so different from each other when they weren't at all.

Catching a movement from the corner of his eye, Daniel noticed a nurse further down the ward going about her duties. He also noticed that he was the only patient. Sighing he turned to look at Jack and found the other man's deep brown eyes watching him.

"Hey," whispered Jack, smiling at his now conscious friend and inwardly cheering.

Daniel sat up as Jack reached to the bedside cabinet to offer him some water. Sipping it the archaeologist didn't take his eyes from his friend, relieved to know that he was all right and had come through their latest foray unscathed.

"How ya feelin'?" Jack asked, sitting back in the chair and folding his arms across his chest. "What?"

"I said, how ya feelin'?"

Suddenly, Daniel's pulse was racing and he broke out in a sweat. He couldn't hear Jack's voice and he couldn't hear his own either.

Seeing Daniel's obvious panic, Jack grabbed his hand.

"What's up? What's the matter?"

"Oh god! Jack, I can't hear you."

"Sorry, I'll speak up."

By now Daniel was waving his hands at Jack to stop him talking.

"I can't hear!" Daniel yelled as he tried to get out of bed, his IV lines still attached.

"Whoa, Daniel. Calm down!" Jack yelled back, holding the panicking man so he wouldn't hurt himself by yanking out the needles and lines.

The men steadied themselves and locked on to each other's eyes, Jack searching Daniel's in question, Daniel looking for answers in Jack's.

"I...I can't hear, I can't even hear my own voice!"

"Hold on Danny, I'll get Doc Fraiser." Letting go of Daniel, Jack made to leave his bedside in search of Janet but Daniel grabbed his sleeve and wouldn't let him go.

* * *

"Can you hear anything I'm saying, Daniel?" asked Janet, her eyes searching appraising him. 

All Daniel could do was shake his head, not in answer to her question, he couldn't hear her but trying to show that he didn't understand what was happening or why he was suddenly deaf. She'd already run all the tests available to her at the SGC to rule out the scull fracture and increased inter-cranial pressure and those had returned negative but she had a pretty good idea what was wrong. 

Jack paced up and down the end of Daniel's bed, refusing to leave him at all. They'd organised pens and paper for the time being so that they could at least communicate with each other. Jack found Daniel's writing hard to read, his normally spidery script distorted by the enormity of this latest development.

Jack was acutely aware of his own memories of when he had the language of the Ancients downloaded into his brain and couldn't speak; only this was different. He could still hear and understand Daniel then. He knew he couldn't leave his friend; he had to stay with him and help him.

Daniel understood that he would have to stay in the infirmary until an otolaryngology specialist could be flown in from New York. That would be another nine hours before he was due to arrive. In the meantime Daniel and Jack could only wait it out, writing scribbled notes to each other. Jack assumed that because Daniel was a linguist he would be able to lip-read but it was clear that he couldn't. Janet had explained to him that people with acquired hearing loss had to learn this particular skill and that mastery of it wasn't automatic just because Daniel was good with languages. She also explained that Jack would have to make much greater use of his facial expressions to try and communicate. Jack was finding this difficult. He wasn't given to letting his face reflect his inner feelings.

As the hours dragged by while they waited for the specialist to arrive, Jack could see Daniel slip into depression and despair fuelled by his inability to communicate, the one thing that he was so good at doing and the one thing that made him who he was. He'd stopped trying to say anything. He refused to speak because he couldn't bear not be able to hear himself; it just reminded him of the predicament he was in. All Jack wanted to do was hold him, tight. He just wanted to tell him how much he cared, how much he wanted to help and how much he felt for Daniel. There had been opportunities in the past but he'd never taken them and now when it mattered more than anything, Daniel couldn't hear him even if he poured his heart out. Jack couldn't even write anything down on paper, not about his feelings for Daniel that is, for fear of the paper getting into the wrong hands, any hands other than Daniel's in fact. -o-

"As far as I can tell, Doctor Fraiser, Doctor Jackson's condition could only be temporary but I can't guarantee it. I am absolutely sure that he has ruptured tympanic membranes."

"Both?" Janet asked, even more worried than before.

"Can you speak in English Doctor Grayson, so that I can understand?" Jack asked, trying hard not to show his irritation with all the medical-speak.

"I'll try Colonel O'Neill. A tympanic membrane rupture is a hole, tear or perforation of the thin film that separates the outer ear canal from the middle ear."

Jack cocked his head and tried to take in what Grayson was saying. So far it only made partial sense.

"You might know this organ by another term, colonel. Try eardrum." "Ah," nodded Jack, beginning to see the light.

"Obviously the ruptures directly resulted from Doctor Jackson's proximity to the explosion you described. The shockwave created strong pressure on the delicate membranes causing them to implode."

"So, what can you do for him?" Jack demanded, giving the other man a clear look that said `cure him or never walk again'.

"The tympanic membrane -- or the eardrum -- usually repairs itself within a few weeks, though it could take as long as two months. Normally, hearing is restored after the eardrum heals though surgical repair might be required if it doesn't heal on its own." Doctor Grayson sounded as unemotional and detached as a talking medical textbook. 

Stunned, Jack remained where he was, thinking about what might happen if Daniel's hearing didn't come back by itself and tuning out the continuing conversation between Grayson and Janet, and their debate about Daniel's immediate treatment.

"I understand," Janet nodded, watching Charles Grayson shut Daniel's medical file. 

"There's not a lot you can do doctor, except monitor him. If he regains his hearing it will happen by itself, there is nothing any of us can do to hasten that event, unfortunately. He will need to adjust in the meantime, obviously. That process will be very stressful for him and he will need a lot of patience and understanding." -o-

"Look Daniel, you have to eat," Jack argued. 

Daniel looked away and refused to concentrate anymore. He was depressed, tired and felt nauseous from the last three days of trying to understand what Jack was saying to him. Janet had only agreed to let Daniel out of the mountain as long as Jack and the rest of SG-1 were in attendance to look after him. She wasn't so much worried about his hearing loss as she was about his mental state. She'd warned Jack and the others to watch for any major mood swings, aggressive behaviour or just simply withdrawal. She wanted to monitor his mental health closely and she knew Daniel would rather resign than allow Doctor Mackenzie from Psychiatric Services to get anywhere near him.

Jack tapped Daniel's arm to regain his attention. Offering the plate of food, Jack tried to make his face say what Daniel couldn't hear. Please eat before you get sick, I'm worried about you. Daniel just thought Jack could smell something unattractive in the room.

Putting the plate down on the coffee table and placing his flattened hand at right angles to his chest, Jack held his thumb, index finger and middle finger together crooked his little finger in the air swivelled his wrist miming the action of lifting a cup to his lips to drink and holding the saucer underneath. Daniel just thought Jack wanted to dance the cha-cha.

Exasperated, Jack tried again and taking his right hand and curving his thumb and index finger into an open circle made the letter C for coffee. Daniel just thought Jack wanted to jerk off.

Picking up the plate of food and shoving it at Daniel, Jack flung his arms in the air and stalked into the kitchen to make coffee anyway. He was convinced Daniel was deliberately misunderstanding what he was trying to say.

Angry and frustrated by his inability to understand his friend, Daniel threw the plate of food against the wall, shattering the plate and liberally coating the magnolia paint with spaghetti bolognaise. Hearing the noise, Jack came running into the living room but he couldn't see Daniel. Watching the bolognaise sauce slowly ooze down the wall, Jack noticed Daniel on the floor behind the sofa; he was crying. "Oh my god, Danny. C'mere, please."

Jack's long arms enveloped the sobbing man and rocked him slowly.

"I can't deal with this, Jack. I'm in constant pain, even with the damned painkillers and the antibiotics are making me feel ill."

"I'm so glad Danny, so glad that you're speaking. I've missed your voice so much," said Jack, a moistness gathering on his lower eyelids. "Janet said the pain will ease and I'm sure she can change the antibiotics for a different kind. God, I've missed you."

Daniel couldn't hear what Jack was saying but he could feel the vibration of the man's voice through his chest and he was so relieved to have this contact with him. As Jack released his grip slightly and pulled back enough to look Daniel in the face, he could see a look in his eyes he had only very rarely seen before. It was a look of intense longing shot through with deep-seated desire. Swallowing, Jack let go of Daniel and stood, offering his hand to his friend to help him up. As Daniel rose he held onto Jack and pulled him close, their bodies only inches apart. Jack could feel Daniel's hot breath on his cheeks and lips as he drew closer. 

Jack thought he could see what Daniel wanted and what he needed but how could he be sure? He'd learned very quickly how to use expressions and gestures even though Daniel flatly refused to co-operate with them most of the time. There was only one way Jack could be sure and that was to either wait and see what Daniel had on his mind or make the first move himself. Then a thought struck him; was he actually prepared to do this for his friend? Smiling at Daniel, Jack answered his own question; if he was prepared to die for Daniel, he could do this. Offering comfort to a friend in whatever form it took was the least Jack could do and keeping his eyes locked on Daniel's, he waited.

Daniel wanted Jack. No, Daniel needed Jack. He needed Jack to make him feel better about himself and wanted him to release the mounting pressure in his mind and body. Brushing his lips against Jack's he waited to see what the older man would do, half expecting a punch on the nose. Daniel was surprised to find that Jack returned his gesture, mirroring the light, soft contact of their lips. Daniel felt enormous relief when he saw Jack's smile and nod, affirmation that what was happening and was about to happen was all right with him.

As their lips touched, the spark of passion ignited between them and they continued to kiss, hungry and needy for this most intimate contact, their hands roaming each other's bodies. Without stopping, Daniel moved Jack to the sofa and pushed him down on his back, lying on top of him not interrupting the kiss. As they did so, Jack shifted and turned Daniel underneath him and began rocking his hips. Daniel hissed with pleasure as he felt Jack's erection hard against his own. Forgetting the pain in his ears, Daniel rubbed against Jack and their bodies and minds melted one into the other.

As they both felt the constraints of their jeans, Jack pushed himself up on one hand and reached between them to unzip himself as Daniel did the same. The younger man pulled his jeans down past his hips and with shaking hands gripped the waistband of Jack's, quickly dragging the denim fabric over his buttocks. Jack lowered himself back down and groaned at the sensation of their skin on skin contact. As they moved again the first drops of pearly fluid mingled and spread giving both their erections a slick coating. Jack thrust faster and faster against Daniel as he kneaded Jack's firm buttocks. Feeling the overwhelming need for release, Daniel could only move faster, his breathing short and laboured as he gave himself up to the sensations of what they were doing. 

Patting Daniel's shoulder Jack nodded, indicating that his climax was near. Daniel understood him and gasping reached between them, taking both their erections in his hand. Daniel's touch spurred Jack on to thrust through his grip harder and faster. With his face buried in Jack's neck, Daniel could feel his balls tighten and the need to orgasm raced through his groin. Stiffening his body and arching his back, Daniel came, his semen spilling over his hand and their cocks. Jack's movements were milking Daniel's orgasm and moments after he came too. At the zenith of their orgasms they were silent, Daniel still refusing to vocalise his feelings and Jack not bothering to.

Heaving for breath and shuddering through their climaxes, the men lay together until their bodies calmed. Eventually, Jack rolled off the sofa and straightening up, smiled at Daniel. He made the thumbs up sign and Daniel nodded back. It seemed an inadequate gesture somehow when they had both experienced something so intimate. 

Having cleaned up they sat on the sofa together, though at opposite ends. Jack opened his mouth to say something and shut it again. There was no point; Daniel wouldn't understand him. The archaeologist handed him a piece of paper and a pen and looked at him expectantly.

Taking the pen Jack began to write.

I hope you are feeling better now. I will phone Janet in the morning and ask her to change your antibiotics for some that don't make you feel so bad. Is there anything else you want me to tell her?

As Daniel read the large round letters he glanced at Jack and smiled quickly, dropping his eyes to continue reading. He suddenly felt awkward. Their rubbing session had felt good and the end result was even better but he knew Jack was only doing him a favour. He was sure the older man couldn't possibly feel the same for him as he did for Jack but he was grateful for any crumbs he could get right now.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Daniel's pain medication worked well and the antibiotics kept any potential infection at bay. He went back to work after two weeks but Janet had banned him from any off world missions. Jack had moved back to his own place and Daniel's life was very much as it had always been, except that he lived in a silent world.

One Saturday morning, Jack was on his way over to Daniel's apartment. He thought he would surprise him with some freshly baked bagels. As he stood at the kerb waiting for a lull in the traffic, he saw Daniel walking towards his apartment on the other side of the street. He had to cross a side road to get to the lobby of his apartment block. Jack waved to catch the younger man's attention and as he did Daniel spotted him and stopping, waved back. 

Daniel had stopped in the middle of the side road that was generally pretty quiet, not carrying much in the way of traffic at all. Suddenly horrified, Jack saw a truck travelling along the side road and straight towards the smiling archaeologist. Daniel could see the change in Jack's expression and wondered what was going on. Waving his arms frantically, Jack tried to convey to Daniel the need to get out of the road. As the message made its way into Daniel's understanding the truck was nearly on him. Jack could hear the engine and the low lethargic horn as the driver sounded it. Jack started to run in the hope of reaching Daniel before the truck did but he was too late. With a squeal of brakes the truck shuddered and screeched to a halt just a foot away from Daniel. The driver leaped out of the cab and proceeded to harangue and abuse Daniel for standing in the way. Backing up, Daniel knew what had happened and tried to apologise. As the driver grasped the collar of his jacket, Daniel attempted to pull away, confused and frightened, not by the antics of the man but by his failure to hear or sense the oncoming truck.

"Hey!" yelled Jack, shoving the irate driver in the chest. "This is my friend and he can't hear you. He's deaf." Jack felt sick as he said the words, it was the first time he had articulated Daniel's condition and it sounded so permanent.

"He might be deaf but he's not fucking blind!" the driver retorted and giving Daniel the finger, walked angrily away and got back into his truck. Jack grabbed Daniel's arm and walked him to the pavement and safety. Daniel shrugged his shoulders in apology and embarrassment. He guessed what the driver had said and knew he should have been much more vigilant. Jack was angry. He was angry that Daniel had been unaware of the truck, he should have been more careful. He was angry with himself for distracting Daniel like he did and angry that Daniel's hearing might be permanently impaired.

Once they got inside Daniel's apartment they hugged each other, thankful that both of them were still in one piece, Jack thankful that Daniel hadn't got run over and Daniel thankful that the truck driver hadn't laid into Jack.

They hadn't had any physical contact since the episode on Daniel's sofa, two weeks before. Having contact now was comforting and somehow less inhibiting than it might have otherwise been. Planting his hand on Daniel's cheek Jack smiled and shook his head with a rueful expression. Daniel understood and pressing his fingertips to his own lips, touched Jack's with them, showing him the gesture of a kiss. Jack caught Daniel's fingers in his own and kissed them softly. A thrill of pleasure rippled up Daniel's arm as Jack hesitated. He wanted a more serious contact with Daniel but held back. The last time it was Daniel who needed it and this time it was Jack.

Daniel took the bagels from Jack and carried them to the kitchen. Jack dropped his head and blew out a long breath. Now wasn't the time and he knew it. 

They spent a pleasant morning together trying to communicate. Over the intervening weeks they had managed to develop their own kind of simple language and were getting better at understanding each other. Daniel spoke the odd word occasionally but only when it was obvious that their expressions and gestures were being misunderstood by one or other of them.

Jack admired the new paint job on the wall where Daniel had thrown the bolognaise and Daniel laughed at Jack's attempt to explain how Sergeant Siler had slipped on a dropped piece of fish in the commissary and fell into the dessert shelf, covering himself with whipped cream, cakes and fruit salad. They were, at last, relaxing in each other's company.

As Daniel was making lunch, Jack leaned against the kitchen door and watched. With his back to him, Daniel wasn't aware that Jack was speaking.

"Danny? I know you can't hear me but I'm gonna say this anyway. I want you and I need you. Bet that sounds weird, huh? I know it doesn't to you because you're not hearing this but it sounds weird to me. I never thought I'd be sayin' this to another guy and I'll probably never say it again but I'm in love with you and you can't fucking hear me say it. I could write it down for you but that's not the same and anyway, I'd want you to say it back. So just this once, I'll say it again. I love you with every ounce of me and it's suffocating me not to be able to at least show you and be sure that you'd understand me." Sighing, Jack left the kitchen and went into the living room.

Daniel gripped the kitchen counter, shaking. He'd heard every word that Jack had spoken. His hearing had returned and his silence and isolation was shattered by Jack's little speech. He remembered Janet writing him a note before he left the infirmary telling him that his hearing could return suddenly and without warning. Closing his eyes he felt tear droplets run down his cheeks; they were tears of relief and tears of joy for Jack's confession.

Taking a few moments to compose himself, Daniel wondered what he should do next. He could tell Jack that he'd heard him and thereby embarrass the man. He could tell Jack that his hearing was back and say nothing about the other man's confession risking the possibility that Jack might never broach the subject again. He could tell Jack nothing and take advantage of the situation in the hope of getting Jack to seduce him. If he did that, Jack could be seducing him out of pity and he didn't want that. Daniel had always argued that honesty was the best policy, always and above all now, he should practice what he preached.

Jack stared into space, realising just how vulnerable Daniel was. The incident with the truck made him see that Daniel's horizons were limited. He knew that deaf people could and did achieve great things but this was Daniel, the guy who baited snakes for a living and he knew he could never keep him completely safe. What would Daniel do if his hearing didn't return? What would Jack do if his hearing didn't return? That was a good question, what would Jack do? Would he ever let Daniel out of his sight again? Would he let Daniel leave the SGC? Smiling, he already knew the answers, it was simple, no and no.

He felt Daniel's hand on his shoulder, breaking his thoughts. Turning to look at Daniel's wonderful open face, Jack's emotions over ran him and he pulled the younger man into his arms and held him again, thrilled by the masculine hardness of his body.

Daniel knew what Jack wanted and he wanted it too but they had to want it for the same reasons.

"Daniel? I know you can't hear me but there's stuff I need to say but I can't say it unless you understand it. What I want to say needs you to understand it and I need you to see how genuinely I feel about you. I can't say that on paper or by waving my hands in the air so I guess it'll have to wait. But I can't...oh god Danny, I love you."

Jack nuzzled Daniel's neck, his hot breath searing his friend's skin. Daniel's body stiffened at he tried to process what Jack had just said and what he was doing right now. Jack took Daniel's response as a negative reaction to what he was doing and he let go of his friend as if he'd been burned by the contact.

They stared at each other, their breathing slightly increased, their physical and sexual awareness of each other heightened by close proximity. Daniel took Jack's hand and placed it on his cheek, his intensely blue eyes holding Jack's gaze.

"I want to make love to you, Daniel but I can't, not like this. It wouldn't be right with you not knowing how I felt about you. You might think I'm just doing you a favour and it's so much more than that."

Smiling, Daniel said nothing, hoping to convince Jack that he felt the same, by actions not words. He put his index finger to Jack's lips to silence him and moving slightly, he manoeuvred Jack against the patch of newly painted wall. Reaching between them he felt for Jack's partially erect penis and squeezing, acknowledged his growing need. As Daniel unfastened Jack's shirt buttons, Jack fought with his conscience. He would not take advantage of his friend but Daniel was becoming more and more insistent. Okay, this was for Danny, not for himself. At least thinking of it like this he could assuage his conscience or at least he could try to.

With each button that Daniel liberated he planted slow purposeful kisses on Jack's rapidly heating flesh. He would make Jack see how he felt, make him feel his emotions.

"Danny, I..."

Daniel stopped his mouth with a scorching kiss and Jack was instantly speechless. As he continued to kiss him, Daniel ground his hips against Jack's, pulling his shirt down off his shoulders.

"Wait. Danny, please. You don't understand..." Jack panted, drawing on every ounce of strength to stop Daniel's onslaught.

"I do, Jack. I understand everything," Daniel whispered, grazing Jack's nipples with his thumb.

"What? How can you know?"

"I heard what you said in the kitchen. I heard every word."

"You did. You did? Oh my god, you've got your hearing back?"

Nodding, Daniel grinned at his friend and drew him into another kiss, cut short by Jack's response to this momentous news. "You're okay?"

"Yes, now kiss me."

Their desires spiralled but not in one continuous flow of passion. Each time Jack pulled away from his kisses to try and speak, Daniel would capture his mouth again and so their conversation was interspersed and punctuated with kisses.

"Danny, I...!" A kiss.

"You heard...?" Another kiss.

"Do you know...?" Yet another kiss.

"Jack, I love you too, more than I've been able to say up until now. I've been in love with you for a long time. Can we fuck now and talk later? Please?"

"Daniel Jackson! I don't believe I heard you right," laughed Jack, feigning shock and surprise.

"Oh Jack, pul-ease, no more jokes, I need to make love to you. NOW!"

Together, they made for Daniel's bedroom and flung themselves on the huge bed, grinning and leering at each other. As they undressed their laughter stopped and they focussed on one another's bodies.

"You are so gorgeous, Daniel. How come no one has ever snapped you up before now?"

"I don't give myself easily Jack, you should know that. It takes me a long time to trust."

"I know. Will you give yourself to me?"

"Yes, Jack and when I do, that makes you mine."

As they pressed their bodies together, their passion and lust fuelled their emotions and their actions. The need for touching, caressing, kissing, laving and sucking each other's bodies overwhelmed their senses. As Jack sat upright and rested his back against the headboard, Daniel knelt between his legs, slowly sucking and licking his cock, noting the texture and contours as he explored. As he did so, Jack plunged his fingers into his mouth to moisten them before he reached beyond Daniel's back to his buttocks and searching out his ass, pressed his fingertips against the younger man's tight ring. Daniel groaned against Jack's cock, sending vibrations the length of his shaft.

"Turn around, Danny and give me your ass," Jack growled.

Doing as he was asked, Daniel arched his back, flopped his head on his arms and presented his buttocks for Jack. Placing his hands one on either cheek, Jack massaged and kneaded using his thumbs to stretch and open the cleft. Jack ran the tip of his tongue against the tight pucker of Daniel's ass, moistening the skin. Teasing, Jack penetrated the rim and drew back, penetrated again and drew back. Daniel groaned loudly wanting more. As Jack pushed his tongue further in, Daniel masturbated, the duel sensations driving him to distraction.

When he could stand it no longer, Daniel moved away from Jack and turning, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to lay full length across the bed. Spooning up behind him, Daniel wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and pulling him as close as he could, rubbing his swollen length against Jack's buttocks. Squeezing his nipples, Daniel made Jack growl with the intense pain and pleasure he was generating.

Turning to face him, Jack ran the back of his hand down his lover's chest and abdomen until he reached his engorged cock. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, he pulled and stroked, kissing Daniel and pushing his tongue deep into his mouth as if he were fucking his ass with his dick. Daniel thrust through Jack's fist, his senses shocked by the sudden intensity of Jack's movements.

"Do you want to go any further?" Daniel asked, panting.

"I'd like us both to come if that's what you mean."

"No, I meant do you want to be inside me?"

Jack's eyes closed involuntarily at Daniel's words and his stomach clenched, his cock jerking in response.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Daniel," Jack groaned, his voice hitching with desire.

"I want you inside me, filling me, as far in as you can get."

"Fuck, Danny. I think I'm gonna come right now if you keep talking like that."

Rolling to one side of the bed, Daniel reached into the drawer of his bedside cabinet and pulled out a tube of Astroglide.

"Always prepared eh?" Jack commented as he watched Daniel flip open the lid.

"Ever heard of do-it-yourself, Jack?"

Jack's eyes widened and then he grinned.

"Yeah, I do it all the time."

Laughing, Daniel squeezed the clear gel over his fingertips and coated Jack's straining cock and then taking Jack's fingers, Daniel ran them up and down Jack's shaft, covering them with gel.

"Turn over, Daniel," Jack whispered.

"No, I want to see you, see your face when you fuck me, Jack."

"Jeeze, Danny! You're doing it again."

Smiling, Daniel pulled Jack onto him, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and kissing him. As Daniel bent his knees and lifted his legs, Jack reached down between them and with his lubed fingers stroked Daniel's ass again. Daniel pushed down against Jack's long middle finger and felt it breach him as it slid in. Jack took over now, screwing his finger into Daniel's ass and feeling for his prostate. Daniel nearly went into orbit as the powerful sensation hit his body. Taking that as his cue, Jack pushed in a second finger, then a third stretching and preparing Daniel to take his cock. All the while, Daniel masturbated, crooning words of encouragement and approval to Jack, who finding Daniel's commentary erotic and exciting readied himself to fully enter Daniel's hot inner core.

"You sure you want this?" Jack rasped as he rubbed his cock against Daniel's opening.

"I've never wanted anything so much," Daniel gasped, his breathing short and laboured.

"I'm gonna do it, Daniel. I'm gonna push into you slow and gentle to start with and when I'm fully inside you I'm gonna fuck the hell outa you." Daniel felt his cock twitch in his hand as Jack spoke the words. 

Raising himself to his knees and pulling Daniel's hips up towards him, Jack took his cock in his hand and guided it gently into his lover's ass. Slowly he inched inside, watching Daniel's face as he did so. The younger man's eyes hooded as Jack pushed further into him, resting momentarily for Daniel to adjust then pushing further. As Jack thrust into the tight heated flesh, Daniel stopped masturbating to concentrate fully on the feeling of being penetrated and filled. Resting his thighs on Jack's, Daniel gave himself up to Jack's strength and potency as he drove into his lover's ass.

"Let me see you, I want to watch you jerk off, Danny."

"Like this?" Daniel growled, taking his cock in his hand and stroking.

Jack's eyes flicked between Daniel's moving hand and his blue eyes that were darkening by the second. The sight of Daniel masturbating sent a wave of pleasure and lust through him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer before he climaxed.

"Fuck me, Jack. Fuck me hard, make me feel you," Daniel demanded, his voice growing in volume and urgency.

Jack sped up his movements, pumping into Daniel as hard and as fast as he could and all the while watching Daniel's cock in his hand. Pulling at his foreskin, Daniel's actions were becoming more and more needy, his own orgasm building.

"Danny, I can't hold it, I'm gonna...fuck...I'm gonna..."

"Do it, Jack, fucking come in me. Do it now!"

With that, Jack moved twice more and as his balls tightened he felt his semen race through his cock. Slowing his movements, Jack drove high up into Daniel's ass with each thrust. As Daniel's muscles squeezed his cock, Jack could feel himself being milked, emptying his balls inside his lover.

Daniel came, his seminal fluid cascading over his fist and abdomen.

As their bodies heaved for breath, Jack lowered himself onto Daniel, supporting his weight on his forearms. Kissing, they smiled at each other as their bodies calmed.

"You wouldn't have done this if I'd still been deaf, would you?" Daniel asked as they cleaned each other.

"No Daniel, I wouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"You might have misunderstood my motives," Jack said, his expression serious.

"I don't think so, Jack. You could have trusted me to get it right."

"I know, I just wasn't sure I could trust myself."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be sure that what I felt was genuine and not because you were...because you're hearing was..."

Nodding, Daniel smiled and took Jack's face in his hands, commanding the other man to look at him.

"I love you."

"I know and I love you."

"Sure?"

"Read my lips, Daniel."


End file.
